


sicut angelus

by weekendgothgirl



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Lucrezia wants to celebrate Cesare’s homecoming and there’s no better time than the present.





	sicut angelus

“Come brother.” Lucrezia pulls Cesare from the garden and into his room quickly, laughing and hugging him happily. He hasn’t been back for so long, she catches herself wondering if she fantasised it all. But then he’ll walk through while she thinks of that and her fears disappear.

In their place come different, secret thoughts that they share. Carnal desires. Cesare always says its wrong but it never stops them.

Pulling him into the middle of the room, she pauses, the light on his skin making him seem ethereal. She knows she should close the light away, that he’ll want to keep them safe. But she can’t deny herself the view of his beauty nor the shiver of excitement down her spine as she thinks of someone in the garden catching them. Instead, she leads Cesare to his bed and smiles up happily as she lays herself on his covers, gesturing for Cesare to follow. With a happy hum, she lets him settle between her legs and in her arms as they kiss, soft and sweet. The hurried, frenzied kisses when he first arrived slowing as they both realised he wasn’t leaving for a while.

As they break apart to breathe, Lucrezia strokes over his strong chest, pushing his jacket from his shoulders.

“It is a shame you have to wear clothes; they cover your beauty, Cesare.” Smiling, she pushes his shirt up, her fingers tracing his muscles as his body moves and he throws his shirt off. His smooth skin and muscle so tempting, she could see why all the women looked his way. As he pins her arms down gently, she gasps; smiling devilishly as he slowly unlaces her dress and frees her breasts. Licking her lips, she meets his gaze as he traces her tit, circling her nipple. “And you, sister. Although I am glad, you are too beautiful for anyone, especially me.”

Lucrezia kisses him again deeply as she reaches up to tug at the laces of his trousers, the leather soft and supple beneath her fingers. Finally, she pulls back and looks at him seriously.“Not for you, Cesare.”

She watches him closely; he knows well enough when she makes her mind up there’s no changing it. Instead, he smiles self-depreciatingly and pushes his trousers down and off. Looking him over, her breath catches. Truly, her brother is an angel, sent down to protect her from the ungallant men around her. Smiling happily, she takes control, pushing him sideways so he lay on the bed as she straddles his thighs.

“Dear brother, you look like a work of divine art. Surely God himself could do no better.” Leaning forward, she kisses him, rougher than before as she gathers her skirt and sinks onto his cock with a muffled moan, hearing his surprise at how ready she already was. Pulling back with a giggle, she nips his lip. “I needed you.”

Moving gently, Lucrezia lets herself adjust to Cesare’s cock as he reaches up to stroke her tits. Eventually, she leans over, laying her hands against Cesare’s strong chest as she fucks herself on his cock. She listens as his breath catches and he moans, her own mixing with his as they move together, minds clear of everything but pleasure and each other.

Lucrezia scratches over his skin as she comes, crying out against his cheek as she feels him undo beneath her. Coming back to herself, she collapses beside him on the bed, grinning widely. “I am so glad you’re home, I’ve missed you.”


End file.
